


Skrawki skóry

by niebieskameliska



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Gen, Poetry, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: Słowa znikąd donikąd.
Kudos: 6





	1. greta

**Author's Note:**

>   * **ew. ostrzeżenia cd. treści w notkach końcowych**
>   * oto, moi drodzy nieliczni, zbiór mojej gównianej poezji. połezji. poo-ezji. część napisana na zajęcia (sztuka pisania aesthetic), część ot tak, po prostu. proszę nie osądzać zbyt ostro, pierwszy raz próbuję cuś takiego tworzyć. 
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


skończyło się, gdy przestaliśmy

patrzeć. 

gdy księżycowe światło

przestało być

ciepłym prysznicem.

duch (wieczności) świadomości już nie krzyczy.

dzieci o poderżniętych gardłach już nie błagają.

zwęglone szkielety odpoczywają

pod czerwonym niebem. pod żółtymi chmurami.

cisza jest podszyta ostatnim _what a wonderful world._

i nie miały znaczenia nasze rozpaczliwe protesty

bo już

za

późno.

nasze stworzenie zatoczyło jakże szeroki krąg

gdy zgnilizna przestała

parować.

słowa wiszą w powietrzu, jak drobinki

radioaktywnego pyłu.

słowa niczym skowronki, jednakowo

ciche i blade pod niebem

pogrzebanym brakiem obserwacji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: graficzny opis śmierci, lekkie gore.**
>   * inspiracja: "never look away" vienny teng, "drugie przyjście" w.b. yeatsa, "what a wonderful world" louisa armstronga.
>   * napisane na zajęcia. zadanie: a weź, studencie, jebnij wiersz z przypisami. no to jebnąłem. nie jestem zadowolony, no ale się dzielę, żeby moje cuda zatruwały nie tylko mój dysk gugla :3
> 



	2. gwiazdy gasną

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń. znaczy się, jest nawiązanie do homo/lesbofobii oraz jedna wariacja nt. operacji, ale nie za ostra imho.
> 


kobiety nie powinny kochać kobiet

a ja zszywałam nasze przyszłości w jedną

mimo protestów i płonących tęcz.

masz oczy gorzkie jak 

kawa

masz usta miękkie jak wiosenna trawa

masz głos słowika gdy mówisz 

"nie"

masz umysł czysty i jasny jak strumień

odchodzisz. stajesz się

przeszłością, gdy nie umiemy

dotykać naszych serc. gdy

my to nie my, my to już

ty

oraz 

ja.

przestrzeń między naszymi nadziejami rośnie

zgodnie z prawami fizyki.

rozcinasz moją miłość skalpelem

i wyrzucasz do kosza na odpady medyczne

muzyczne

miłosne.

koiłaś mnie słowami o tym że będziemy trwać.

nie wiem czy już wtedy nie kłamałaś. światło

gaśnie. teraźniejszość zamiera.

cisza tka dla nas kokony.

kobiety nie powinny kochać kobiet

może dlatego, że to one intensywniej

umierają oraz zabijają.

muszę oduczyć się miłości do ciebie z moich marzeń.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * ja, pisząc wiersze: muszę być lesbijką w tym aldi...
>   * forma żeńska bo polska nie jest gotowa na lesbijki używające męskich zaimków (czyt. ja)
>   * inspirowane #SytuacjąOsobistą. :v
> 



	3. lubię zapach konwalii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * brak dodatkowych ostrzeżeń c:
> 


serce z zimnego złota

uderza o beton żeber. lęk

skleja suche gardło. nie chcę

patrzeć w oczy.

zima. wiosna. znów zima.

każde z nas chciało kiedyś

uciec. nagie

pięty uderzają o ziemię

wilgotną od rosy, tlen

przeszywa żyły prądem, ale

nie należy się zatrzymać.

kolana pochlapane błotem,

wykrwawiam się na złoto.

stokrotki przebijają mięśnie.

słowik dziobie mętne źrenice.

niezapominajki jak piegi zdobią

gnijące łydki.

unoszę wzrok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * eskapizm. fajna rzecz. i fajna piosenka ze steven universe.
>   * hej. hozier. też umiem w teksty prosto z bagnistej łąki. włącz lokalizację, chcę tylko pogadać.
> 



	4. poetyka lastryko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


łopata, papieros, robotnicy siedzący na grobach.

maria, daj no ta szmata, trza przetrzeć.

ludzie o szarych twarzach, ręce

kostniejące od pierwszego przymrozka.

narzekanie na halloween. pogańskie zabawy, amerykańskie wymysły. 

sznury aut oplatają miasta. jutro trzeba pójść na

cmentarze. 

znicze z biedronki. niebo przy horyzoncie rumiane jak niemowlę. 

idę na grób mamy. idę na grób taty.

chciałabym być pochowana na łące

owinięta sztywną bawełną.

chciałabym zniknąć. chyba bym też chciała

umrzeć, a na nagrobku mieć świeczki 

kupione na wyprzedaży

zapalone wraz z papierosem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **ostrzeżenia: depresyjność; idealizowanie śmierci.**
>   * nie lubię dnia wszystkich świętych. chyba widać czemu.
>   * znów forma żeńska, albowiem chuj cisnormatywizm iks de iks de
> 



	5. eskapizm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych.**
> 


czasem chcę uciec, lecz sam nie wiem

od czego

od życia? od

bycia?

od chęci ucieczki samej w sobie? 

od strachu? 

od bólu 

lęku 

traum i chęci śmierci?

  
  


moje słowa są nieważkie 

moje słowa to samo w sobie absolutne

Nic

świat nie słucha 

a świt nadejdzie bez większych wzruszeń.

świt jest zimny. świt jest jasnym zimnym 

szpitalnym światłem 

bez choćby odrobiny uczuć. 

  
  


ziemia się kręci i toczy i toczy 

a ja nie jestem

nawet

pyłkiem.

moja chęć ucieczki nic nie zmieni.

moje życie nic nie zmieni.

ziarno piasku wśród miliardów. 

  
  


jestem. i co z tego że jestem?

  
  


nie ma znaczenia.

nie ma istnienia.

  


statystyka zrywa z nas skóry 

i wrzuca je do pieca. 

nic nie ma znaczenia. nie ma istnienia.

  
  


mimo to krzyczę. 

mimo to uciekam. 

mimo to piszę słowa bez znaczenia. 

mimo to

ja jestem

ty jesteś

on, ona, ono - jest. i tak dalej, w językach

licznych jak ziarna piasku.

  
  


mimo to - ja uciekam, ty uciekasz,

on ona ono ucieka od

zapomnienia?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **ostrzeżenia: depresyjność; rozważania o #bezsensie istnienia.**
>   * mój psor z socjo: jezus maria czemu wy wszyscy macie depresję????
>   * nie wykluczam, że ten tekst powstał pod wpływem pewnej roślinki. tej, z której słyną niderlandy. (nie, nie tulipan). 
> 



	6. poparzenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ostrzeżenia: nieco przemocy.

czarny

czerwony

spalony. rozpalony demon

błyszczy iskrami.

jedna wpadła do kotła oleju.

utonęła jak kijanka bez ogonka.

płomień jest nagły, bezlitosny,

jest ciemnymi słowami i smakiem spalenizny.

furia. 

sine pięści. rozcięty papier skóry, poszarpany

ogniem. 

cisza. zapach ozonu. wyczerpanie.

pogranicze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
> czy i ty czasem się wkurwiasz? :)  
> jezus maria już parę miesięcy temu ten wiersz napisałem i. i dalej go Czuję :v


	7. piórka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * brak ekstra ostrzeżeń
> 


ptaszek. mój ptaszku

masz oczy jak piórka bażanta

i uśmiech jak łuk który wieczorem

zataczają na niebie skowronki.

delikatna. miękkie dłonie

na mojej nieśmiałej skórze.

lubię cię rozśmieszać

i lubię cię oglądać

i lubię cię tak po prostu

bo to jeszcze nie miłość.

może to nigdy nie będzie miłością.

mimo to chcę obserwować jak

fruwasz.

lubię cię lubić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * inspirowane moim crushem na koleżance ze studiów. nic nie wyszło, bo jest koniec końców cishet. cóż.
>   * *wskakuje raźno do silosu pełnego zboża* being a lesbian is so gay
>   * uwaga uwaga, paru moich wierszyków nie zamierzam publikować, gdyż pochodzą one z ćwiczeń pisarskich. i są dziwne. i w zasadzie są po prostu zlepkiem cytatów. lmao.
> 



	8. własny grób

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **cw: dyskusja śmierci**
> 


kopię kopię własny grób

każde uderzenie serca

to łopata wbijająca się w mokrą ziemię.

tańczę tańczę na własnym grobie

życie to tęczowe pasma

wstążek na bukietach.

wpadam wpadam we własny grób

słowa i smaki i sekundy istnienia

wciągają mnie pod mokrą ziemię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * jestem niemal pewien, że napisałem ten wiersz Pod Wpływem. i że było mi wtedy bardzo emo w duszę.
>   * trochę bawiłem tu się rytmem, ciekaw jestem, jak wyszło xd
> 



	9. wyszarpanina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


_ O sensie _

Czasem chcę uciec, lecz sam nie wiem, od czego.

Od życia? Od

bycia?

Od chęci ucieczki samej w sobie? Od strachu? Od  _ bólu lęku traum i chęci śmierci? _

Moje słowa są nieważkie. Moje słowa to samo w sobie absolutne Nic. Świat nie słucha, a świt nadejdzie bez większych wzruszeń.

Świt jest zimny. Świt jest jasnym zimnym szpitalnym światłem bez choćby odrobiny uczuć. Ziemia kręci się, toczy i toczy a ja nie jestem

nawet

pyłkiem.

Moja chęć ucieczki nic nie zmieni.

Moje życie nic nie zmieni.

Ziarno piasku wśród miliardów. Jestem. I co z tego 

że jestem? Nie ma znaczenia. Nie ma istnienia.

Statystyka zrywa z nas skórę i wrzuca ją do pieca. Nic nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie ma istnienia.

Mimo to krzyczę. Mimo to uciekam. Mimo to piszę słowa bez znaczenia. Mimo to

_ ja jestem _

_ ty jesteś _

on, ona, ono – jest. i tak dalej, w językach licznych jak ziarna piasku.

Mimo to – ja uciekam, ty uciekasz, on ona ono ucieka od

_ zapomnienia? _

Czy to w ogóle jest ważne?

* * *

_ O słowach _

Czy czujemy się dobrze?

Nie?

A to szkoda, bo pod moją skórą są słowa, pulsujące tu-tum tu-tum, i chcę tę skórę rozciąć, by mogły się wylać. I niech się leją,  _ raz dwa trzy _ i dalej, no bo  _ świat to gówno. _ Świat to zła faza. A dobra faza jest, gdy odlepiacie się od swoich

kostek kosteczek kości

i fru! Uciekacie! Świat bez granic! Opuściłem bańkę świadomości i jestem Bardziej.

Cześć, mam na imię Bardziej. Nie, nie Bartek. Ja jestem Bardziej, ja stąd uciekam, wolny jak sroka w sadzie jabłoni, uciekam! Moja skóra 

porzucona, mój szkielet 

rozsypany, a ja to dzikie słowa, które rozrzucam na rynku i zakopuję na cmentarzu, by o mnie nie zapomniano! By sam koncept mojego istnienia nie został za wami czasem gnanymi. 

Jestem Tutaj. Żyję. 

Moje słowa nie są jebaną poezją czy pierdolonym stand-upem, moje słowa to krzyk i strumień ognia, to cichy warkot silnika za oknem. Moje słowa są wolne.  _ Jestem. Jestem. _ I będę. Bo udało mi się. Uciekłem z pułapki nieuchwytnej teraźniejszości, która trwa krócej niż ułamek sekundy, uciekłem z tego, a moje słowa to macki wysuwane w  _ to-co-będzie. _ Co ma być. Nieskończone światy, nieskończone wyniki przysłowiowego rzutu kostką, jestem sferą, jestem innym wymiarem, jestem ponad wami! Będę ponad wami! Będę trwał. 

Będę.

* * *

_ O piasku _

Nie mam dostępu do twej czułej wieści, więc rozpadam się na części – 

moje ciało znika w twej pamięci, a poeci piszą o tym pieśni.

Co za brednie.

A ja jestem tu, tutaj, żywy. Jestem cały, a moje serce łomocze jak pięść o drzwi, gdy ma się okres buntu i agresywnego rodzica. Jestem jestem jestem drżeniem. Twoim śpiewem. A słowa przesypują się przez palce.

* * *

_ O słowach, ponownie _

Tańcz tak, jakbyś nie miał  _ duszy woli swojej własnej jaźni. _ Jesteś po to, by tańczyć, 

a twoja świadomość odcięła się od ciebie. Bądź odważny. 

Bądź.

Żyj. Trwaj jak ostatnia nuta w ciszy filharmonii. Twórz metafory i twórz sztukę, i twórz radość. Niech twe ciało będzie synonimem szczęścia. Gdy ono cię widzi, ono cię kocha i się w tobie roztapia, ciepły i lekko wilgotny. Oddychaj. Pisz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: depresyjna atmosfera** (jak zwykle, ale tym razem nie tak źle) **; nawiązania do śmierci oraz przemocy;**
>   * tekst stworzony na zaliczenie, zaprezentowany jako proza poetycka. zatem dziś nie zwyczajna poezja (o ile tak ją mogę nazwać), a zabawa w łączenie gatunków.
>   * et voila, oto i moje uartystycznione rozważania nt. sensu pisania. co tu dużo mówić, jeszcze chyba sens widzę, skoro dalej piszę (pomimo niezadowolenia ludzi, którzy mnie zablokowali na twitterze trololo) i się tym pisaniem dzielę c:
> 


**Author's Note:**

>   * **wszelakie komentarze miło widziane uwu** serio, jeśli Masz Opinię, to się nią podziel. tylko wiesz. nie bij mnie nią. jestem frajerem z samooceną pasikonika.
> 



End file.
